User blog:Imouto-tan/Brynhildr
Brynhildr is the Background Appearance Brynhildr is a stunning young woman with long, straight pink hair and light baby blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens. Brynhildr's height is 180cm, giving her a tall slender figure and making her one of the tallest female Wizard Saints of the current generation. For her teaching position at Royal Magic Academy, she wears a simple business suit and skirt. Her battle attire is normally of a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with black and pale pink accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. In full battle mode, the Demonbane becomes a sturdy and tough-looking three-part suit of black armor made to look like a ferocious demon. Covered with spikes and not showing the tiniest amount of skin. The innermost layer is an armour in liquid form, which fits the body perfectly, and enhances physical and magical abilities. Next would be the full-body armour layer, which is like an undershirt. And finally, the outermost layer covers the inner layers and boosts defenses and speed considerably. In god slayer mode, Brynhildr retains a more human appearance than other Demonbane wielders, with white/pink skin and long gray-pink hair with straight bangs. She wears a bikini top, a micro-skirt, and a g-string, as well as high heels. She also sprouts wings and a giant crown that looks like a halo. Personality Powers Einherjar: Like other Valkyries, Brynhildr has the ability to command and control the Einherjar, Asgard's army made of the souls of heroes and legendary warriors. Valkyries are apparently able to summon Einherjar wherever they go, which combined with their fast deployment using Bifrost gives Asgard a powerful military that can act in any of the nine worlds. Of all the Valkyrie, Brynhildr is the most skilled at controlling human souls. She can simultaneously control hundreds of thousands of souls on a S-Rank Jewel's level. Valkyries's Power: When Brynhildr unleashes her full power. Her body is covered by pink energy aura that look like calming flame. Allowing Brynhildr to perform superhuman feats. Capable of extremely rapid healing and remarkable durability. She also control this energy for use on attack and defense. Norse Magic: Brynhildr is tremendously skilled in using Norse Magic, so much so that she's well known as a famous magic master in Norse mythology. She was able to battle many strong Archangels and Archdemons during Bergentrückung's assault on Royal Magic Academy and was able to alter Chelia's teleportation spell. Myst a highly talented user of Norse magic even believes that her abilities are inferior to her close comrades. Equipment ︻デ═一 Demonbane- Brynhildr's Demonbane grants number of abilities including supernatural durability, strength, speed, flight, instant teleportation, mana crystal based powers, and unparalleled mastery of Mana. The Demonbane is also an excellent lock pick and can heal wounds, even mortal ones. Brynhildr's Demonbane can re-animate the dead, telepathically show her scenes of great trauma soon to come, and allow Brynhildr to relive experiences from past wielders as dreams. It can also damage incorporeal beings and is capable of slaying other-dimensional entities and deities. Brynhildr's Demonbane is also capable of creating a variety of objects including magical weapons and sentient life forms. Brynhildr's Demonbane has an easier time creating human-like life beings including magical beasts when compared to the hosts of the other Demonbanes since she is able to tap into the memories of the Demonbane before it was turned into a weapon. Brynhildr's Demonbane leads and is often accompanied by a number of her Valkyries she has created, however, unlike the other hosts, her knights do not dissipate when she turns off her power or run out of mana, and in fact continue to do her bidding until she can use her Demonbane again. Brynhildr's Demonbane provides the least amount of protection against attacks. Brynhildr's Demonbane has the ability to project shields that deflect incoming projectiles and physical attacks no matter what, but it can be worn down over time. Its hidden ability allows it to absorb power from the position of celestial bodies to strengthen Astral-element spells. Even when to active completely she can harness the Demonbane's powers. *Magic Lances- She wields a lance and uses her Air Magic to freely manipulate six other lances without holding them directly. The lances are made of highly compressed elements gathered from the stars and air that obliterates everything in front of them. With the lances, she is able to pierce an army of a thousand people in a single thrust. This allows Brynhildr to perform a thrust attack against up to 150 enemies inside her field of vision with a single strike. This can also be aimed at all the enemy's hearts, or be used to create 150 simultaneous strikes against a single target. The lances can also be used to accurately strike an enemy without even needing to see them or search for them just by thrusting the lances, as they overwrite cause and effect so that the spear hitting the enemy becomes the established destiny, no matter how the spear is thrust or how far away the enemy is. This attack takes the form of a violet flash that launches off the lance's tip. Palm Rune: Additionally, Brynhildr can use the rough copy of the Grand Rune in a small metal plate she carries in her palm as reference for her automatic writing spell in a mental attack. Any enemy that sees the rune in any way, for example, by her showing her palm to them, will have their mind attacked by the purity of the magic in the rune. Even an experienced magician and Wizard Saint like Nayuta had her consciousness stripped only to realize a few moments later she had fled the scene in an instinctual and unconscious reaction to protect her mind from destruction. She was still under great mental pain from the small glimpse of the rune. Weaknesses Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet